parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Boys (Cars)
Cast * Lightning McQueen - Blu (Rio) * Sally Carrera - Jewel (Rio) * Mater - Gene (The Emoji Movie) * Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Mack - Eduardo (Rio 2) * Chick Hicks - Pitch Black (Rise of The Guardians) * Strip Weathers (aka The King) - Shrek * Lynda Weathers (aka Mrs. The King) - Fiona (Shrek) * Tex Dinoco - Robin Hood * Red - Alex (Madagascar) * Sheriff - Mr Krabs (SpongeBob SquartPants) * Doc Hudson - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Luigi and Guido - Sulley and Mike (Monsters Inc) * Sarge - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) * Fillmore - Rodney Cooperbottom (Robots) * Ramone - Oscar (Shark Tale) * Flo - Angie (Shark Tale) * Lizzie - Ginger (Chicken Run) * Van and Minny - Flik and Princess Atta (A Bug Life) * Mia and Tia - Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) * Fred - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Stanley - Rocky (Chicken Run) Other cast * Bob Cutlass - SpongeBob SquarePants * Darrell Cartrip - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Antenna Ball Seller Car - Orinoco (The Wombles) * Lightning McQueen's Pit Crew - Nico, Pedro and Rafael (Rio) * Kori Turbowitz - Mavis (Thomas & Friends) * Harv - Ferdinand * Lightyear Blimp - The Magic Carpet (Aladdin) * DJ, Wingo, Snot Rod and Boost - Max, Monty, Bill & Ben (Thomas & Friends) * Peterbuilt - Muck (Bob the Builder) * Car Reporter #1 - MSBNC Anchorman (Despicable Me) * Japanese Car Reporter - Madame Gazelle (Peppa Pig) * Dale Earnheardt, Jr. - James (Thomas and Friends) * Jay Limo - Winnie The Pooh * Sven 'the Governator‘ - Spencer (Thomas and Friends) * Car Reporter #2 - Perch Perkins (Spongebob SquarePants) * Tractors - Various Monsters * Frank - Marshmallow (Frozen (2013)) * Security Guard #2 - Rudy (Fat Albert) * Mario Andretti - Sandbar (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Chick Hicks' Pit Crew - Devious Diesel, Arry/Iron & Bert, Diesel 10, George, Splatter and Dodge, Smudger (Thomas & Friends) * The King's Pit Crew - Donkey, Puss in Boots, Gingy, Pinocchio, Big Bad Wolf and Three Little Pigs (Shrek) * Dinoco Helicopter - Harold the Helicopter (Thomas and Friends) * Michael Schumacher Ferrari - Fireman Sam * T.J. Hummer - Rat in the Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas) * Woody Car - Edward (Thomas and Friends) * Buzz Lightyear Car - Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) * Hamm Car - Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas and Friends) * Mike Car - Sid (Ice Age) * Sulley Monster Truck - Mighty Mouse * The Abominable Snowplow - Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon) * Flik Car - Robin Hood * P.T. Flea Car - Bloo (Foster’s Home for imaginary Friends) Scenes * Boys (Cars) part 1 - Dinoco 400 * Boys (Cars) part 2 - Victory Lane * Boys (Cars) part 3 - Rust-eze * Boys (Cars) part 4 - "Life is a Highway" * Boys (Cars) part 5 - Blu's Lost * Boys (Cars) part 6 - Into Town * Boys (Cars) part 7 - Where's Blu? * Boys (Cars) part 8 - The Cell/Blu's Trial * Boys (Cars) part 9 - Bessie/Lost Customers * Boys (Cars) part 10 - Jack Skellington's Challenge * Boys (Cars) part 11 - A New Road * Boys (Cars) part 12 - Turn Right to Go Left' * Boys (Cars) part 13 - Back to Work * Boys (Cars) part 14 - Pigeon Tipping * Boys (Cars) part 15 - Backwards Jogging/Goodnight * Boys (Cars) part 16 - Jack Skellington's Piston Cups * Boys (Cars) part 17 - Breakfast at Angie's * Boys (Cars) part 18 - Walk with Jewel * Boys (Cars) part 19 - Wheel Well/"Our Town" * Boys (Cars) part 20 - Stampede * Boys (Cars) part 21 - Jack Skellington's Race * Boys (Cars) part 22 - 'He's Gone?' * Boys (Cars) part 23 - A New Customer/Crusin' * Boys (Cars) part 24 - Blu is Found * Boys (Cars) part 25 - California Race (Part 1) * Boys (Cars) part 26 - California Race (Part 2) * Boys (Cars) part 27 - Back on the Map/Epilogue * Boys (Cars) part 28 - End Credits By Movie Used *Cars (2006) Clips Of Movies and Shows * Short Movie Spoof * Gene and the Ghostlight Trailer/Transcript Main Article: Boys (Cars) Trailer/Transcript Blu the Macaw.jpg|Blu as Lightning McQueen Cute-Jewel-jewel-from-rio-the-movie-30539801-760-824.jpg|Jewel as Sally Carrera Gene-the-emoji-movie-9.8.jpg|Gene as Mater Timon&Pumbaa.png|Timon and Pumbaa as Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eze Eduardo in Rio 2.jpg|Eduardo as Mack Pitch-rise-of-the-guardians-5.8.jpg|Pitch Black as Chick Hicks NEWShrek1.png|Shrek as Strip The King Wheaters Fiona.jpg|Fiona as Lynda Wheaters Robin_Hood_Disney.jpg|Robin Hood as Tex Dinoco Mr Alex.jpg|Alex as Red Mr. Krabs (1).png|Mr Krabs as Sheriff Shifu.jpg|Shifu as Doc Hudson Sulley and Mike at Boo's Door.PNG|Sulley and Mike as Luigi and Guido Zootopia Bogo irritated.png|Chief Bogo as Sarge Rodney Copperbottom.jpg|Rodney Cooperbottom as Filmore Oscar (Shark Tale).jpg|Oscar as Ramone Angie.jpg|Angie as Flo Ginger in Chicken Run.jpg|Ginger as Lizzie Rocky Rhodes.jpg|Rocky as Stanley Category:Cars Movies Spoofs Category:Cars Parody Movies Category:Cars Movies Category:Cars Spoof Movies Category:Cars Spoof Category:TongueSpeakingFool